eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Todas as ruas do amor
|year=2009 |semiplace=8th |semipoints=70 |position=15th |points=57 |previous=Senhora do mar |next=Há dias assim }} Todas as ruas do amor was the Portuguese entry at the 2009 Contest performed by folk group Flor-de-Lis. It was performed 16th in the first semi-final, following the jury's pick Finland and preceding Malta. It placed 8th in the televote, allowing it to qualify for the final. At the final, the song was performed 6th between Croatia and eventual second-placers Iceland. At the close of voting, the song placed 15th out of 25 songs, with 57 points. Lyrics Portuguese= Se sou tinta, tu és tela Se sou chuva, és aguarela Se sou sal, és branca areia Se sou mar, és maré-cheia Se sou céu, és nuvem nele Se sou estrela, és de encantar Se sou noite, és luz para ela Se sou dia, és o luar Sou a voz do coração Numa carta aberta ao mundo Sou o espelho d'emoção Do teu olhar profundo Sou um todo num instante Corpo dado em jeito amante Sou o tempo que não passa Quando a saudade me abraça Beija o mar o vento e a lua Sou um sol em neve nua Em todas as ruas do amor Serás meu e eu serei tua Beija o mar o vento e a lua Sou um sol em neve nua Em todas as ruas do amor Serás meu e eu serei tua Se sou tinta, tu és tela Se sou chuva, és aguarela Se sou sal, és branca areia Se sou mar, és maré cheia Se sou céu, és nuvem nele Se sou estrela, és de encantar Se sou noite, és luz para ela Se sou dia, és o luar Beija o mar o vento e a lua Sou um sol em neve nua Em todas as ruas do amor Serás meu e eu serei tua Beija o mar o vento e a lua Sou um sol em neve nua Em todas as ruas do amor Serás meu e eu serei tua Beija o mar o vento e a lua Sou um sol em neve nua Em todas as ruas do amor Serás meu e eu serei tua Serás meu e eu serei tua Serás meu e eu serei tuahttp://diggiloo.net/?2009pt Translation by Filipe Carvalho. |-| Translation= If I were paint, you'd be a canvas If I were rain, you'd be a watercolour If I were salt, you'd be white sand If I were the sea, you'd be high tide If I were the sky, you'd be a cloud in it If I were a star, you'd be enchanting If I were night, you'd be its light If I were day, you'd be the moonlight I am the voice from the heart In a letter addressed to the world I am a mirror of emotion Of your deep look I am a whole in an instant A body offered in a loving style I am the time that doesn't pass When the longing embraces me Kiss the sea, the wind and the moon I am a sun in naked snow In all the streets of love You will be mine and I will be yours Kiss the sea, the wind and the moon I am a sun in naked snow In all the streets of love You will be mine and I will be yours If I were paint, you'd be a canvas If I were rain, you'd be a watercolour If I were salt, you'd be white sand If I were the sea, you'd be high tide If I were the sky, you'd be a cloud in it If I were a star, you'd be enchanting If I were night, you'd be its light If I were day, you'd be the moonlight Kiss the sea, the wind and the moon I am a sun in naked snow In all the streets of love You will be mine and I will be yours Kiss the sea, the wind and the moon I am a sun in naked snow In all the streets of love You will be mine and I will be yours Kiss the sea, the wind and the moon I am a sun in naked snow In all the streets of love You will be mine and I will be yours You will be mine and I will be yours You will be mine and I will be yours References Videos Category:Portugal Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2009 Category:21st Century Eurovision